St Patrick's Day
by Musicjuicefyi
Summary: Peyton Sawyer: lover of music, lover of life, lover of love. Half AU half WTF Featuring characters from: Harry Potter, One Tree Hill, The Hunger Games, Divergent, Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, oh and John Mayer...It's just an all around mess. SORRY. -For Aja (Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley...)
1. The Start of Something New

3 red-haired men.

There were three very tall men chasing me through the hall. I don't know who they are and I don't know what they want, but I'll be damned if they're going to catch me. I started sprinting once I reached the stairs, I took them two at a time. I can hear their footsteps behind me, but I can't hear them breathing, this is good. I'm gaining the leg up on them…My confidence was cut short once I tripped over my own shoelace on the second to last step. Twenty two years. For the first time in twenty two years, I tripped over my own shoe laces. I ignore the pain in my knee and the frustration in my mind as all three men pull out long knives. Why not guns?

I blinked rapidly in response to the sun beaming in my eyes. What in the hell was that dream about? I rolled over to check the time on my phone. 11:15. "FUCK!" I yelled out to no one. I was supposed to be at an interview at 11:30. The interview that would potentially change my life forever, and here I was, sleeping in bed. I ran my toothbrush across my tongue, slapped on some deodorant and jumped into my clothes. I don't have time for anything else.

I nearly fell through the entrance of St. Vladimir Records.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked me, seemingly annoyed. "Hi, yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Riddle. I'm actually running extremely late, my…"

"Oh…you must be Sawyer…" She said dryly.

"Yes! That's me! Peyton, Peyton Sawyer!"

"Head on up to the 12th floor, his office is on the left. You literally can't miss it."

The elevator doors opened up and my jaw dropped. Maybe the word "office" has a different meaning around here. This was more like a suite. In a palace. With glass walls and chandeliers. I'm not sure how long he was watching me, but Mr. Riddle appeared to be very amused by my amazement. I walked over to where he was standing.

"So miss Sawyer. Why do you want to work here at St. Vladimir Records?" Mr. Riddle asked while ushering me to a seat.

"Well, first of all sir, Mr. Riddle, I'm such a huge admirer of yours. What you've been able to do in the course of the past three years is beyond..."

He waved his hand, signaling me to stop. "Just call me Tom. Let's talk about you. Why the music business?"

I thought about it for a minute before I decided to let my heart do the talking.

"Mr. Rid-Tom, do you have a favorite song?"

"Of course I do, it's..." I cut him off before he could tell me.

"Of course you do, everyone does. Music is the one thing that is capable of bringing any and everyone together. When you wake up and start your day, it's the soundtrack of your life. You're singing it in the shower, you're bopping your head to it before you beep at the grandma in front of you who is driving under the speed limit, you play the same song over and over to relive a moment or try to erase a memory. When we breathe, music breathes. Could you imagine a world without music? I really don't want to." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Very interesting. So where do you come in?" He hasn't taken his eyes off of me.

"I...well, I don't have any musical talents per say, but I want to help hold open the door for artists to walk through and deliver whatever it is they have to give. Music has saved lives. Music has ignited the fires inside of people. Music has brought smiles. Music is also capable of being equally destructive and I want to help put the spotlight on those who want to make life easier for people with their sounds." I smiled nervously.

I, Peyton Sawyer now work for the HPB. To say my dreams are coming true is an understatement. I'll actually be kind of important. The job entails of being the point of contact for the venues and promotion people while on tour, helping the tour manager out in anyway imaginable prior to touring up at the NYC office and occasionally being the go-fer. So. Down.

I followed Tom Riddle down to the recording space that's set up for the HPB. The room is dim and dank, not what I was expecting. They're currently laying down drum tracks as told by my thoughts being drowned out by all the thrashing on the instruments the frizzy haired girl was doing. She caught my eyes watching her in confusion and stopped what she was doing. The drumstick missed Tom Riddle's head by a mere 2 inches when she chucked it across the room.

"What did I say about visitors during recording? She's messing up the flow, her aura is whacked and she's giving me a bloody headache." She scoffed before shuffling out of the room.

"Sorry about her…she's pretty moody. Actually, I'd say today's been a good day…who is this, Tom?" the red-haired boy was staring at me. If he hadn't been talking to me, he'd been drooling, no doubt. I could feel him violating me with his mind.

"This, dear boy, is Peyton Sawyer. She will be joining us on the B2H tour this summer as an assistant to the tour manager."

"Well hi Peyton, I'm…" He was cut off mid-sentence by...OMG.

"I'm Harry." he said intercepting the creeps handshake with a kiss to my knuckles.

HARRY FUCKING POTTER. Harry Potter, singer and guitarist of the Harry Potter Band just kissed me. Well, my knuckles.

"I know." Was all I was able to muster. Idiot.

"And that, was Hermione. It takes a little while, but she'll warm up to you I swear. All that genius in her head gets in the way of her social skills." He said with a grin.

"I'm Ron!" The boy said interrupting the imaginary romantic moment Harry and I were having.

I was chatting it up with the HBP. This will become the norm for me. I wanted to die. I think I did.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you Sawyer. I'm excited that you'll be joining us on the Back 2 Hogwarts Tour." He took my hand in his, again.

"Same here, Pot...PotTER..." My eyes widened at the thought of how incredibly ridiculous I just made myself look. Not only was I lame enough to mock the flirting with my name thing he just did, I was also lame enough to say it in a horrific rendition of a British accent.

"Welp. See you guys next week!" It didn't take long for me to let myself out.


	2. Two Broke Girls

"KATNISS!" I yelled her name for the fourth time. I knew she was home, it was one o'clock in the afternoon and she doesn't work on Tuesdays. I checked her room again. Nothing, but a lump of blankets. "Where the hell is she?" I mumbled out loud to myself.

"Shhhhh, she's in here trying to sleep. You're too louuuuud." Apparently the blankets were alive and talking.

"Well can you tell your friend that her roommate got a job working for the freaking Harry Potter Band!" I screamed before flipping the lights on and possibly initiating my own murder.

"Yay. Good job, please turn the lights back off. I'm proud..." There was a tinge of enthusiasm in the two thumbs up she ushered out from beneath the blanket fort.

"OK. Dinner later?"

"Mmmm hmm bop meh." She murmured.

"I'll take that as a yes." I left her to sleep.

"So, when do you get to bang Potter?"

There were families at almost all the tables surrounding us. Two parents turned towards us in unison. The evil eye was abound.

"You are so...classy. Kit Kat, this isn't about Harry Potter, it's about the music. I finally get to work at a job where I can get my heart involved. I'll be immersed in the life of it, all the time..." That train of thought hopped off the track once I caught sight of the look she was giving me.

"OK, fine. Yes, he's cute. And talented. And is the freaking genius that put together one of the greatest bands ever, but I'm trying not to focus on him. This job is what I've been waiting for my whole life, all twenty-two years of it. Plus, he probably hooks up with like five people a day." I was becoming winded trying to defend myself.

"I'm going to gag. You're the bomb Blondie; Potter would be lucky to get with you. Plus I'll totally kick a fan girl's ass if they come to close to your lover boy. Are you going to eat those?" She pointed at my fries with her fork.

"Go for it Shamu." I was way to excited to focus on food right now.

"Hey, I haven't eaten all day, don't poke fun-I'm hungry, this isn't a game." She said in between bites as she cleared my plate.

"I was just kidding Katniss, geeze. What did you do last night anyway? You were practically hibernating this afternoon"

"Ugh, Gale." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys fighting again? I thought everything was ok after the whole Peeta situation. " I frowned at her.

"Nah, no we're cool, he just wanted to...try something new..." She smirked.

"OMG, stop! Please." I spat out my water trying to suppress my laughter. She was hunched over cackling.

"Are you ladies all set?" Our waitress asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Yup, we'll take the check please." I said with a smile, hoping to brighten up her mood.

"OK." She walked off towards the register.

"I'm taking a dollar off of her tip for being such a grump." Katniss said with a furrowed brow.

"In that case, you might want to save up to pay out all the money you owe the world, Queen of the Cranky." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Shut up. GoKarts?"

"GoKarts."

We kicked ass at the GoKart track, probably because we burn rubber there just about every week. We headed back to the apartment to chill out for the rest of the evening.

Katniss sat on the couch watching novelas for the next three hours as I started to pack for New York and the tour.

"You know" She was yelling from the living room.

"With you being gone and all, I could use your room as my den."

"Kat, I won't even be gone for three months. Don't touch my stuff. You already treat this entire apartment like your den-your socks and gum wrappers are everywhere."

"Whatever. You're interrupting my show."

"You don't even speak Spanish!" I was chuckling.

After those three hours passed, I decided to call it a night. I needed to rest up so I could maximize the enjoyment of quitting my job tomorrow.

On a good day, I'd make about $100 waiting tables at the Panem Bistro, a fancy schmancy restaurant downtown. On a bad day, I'd be tipped in sexual harrassment from the local, broke doucheface college dudes. Everyday, I receive unwarranted shit from my jerk of a boss.

"It seems that your partner in mediocrity is running late, yet again. Since you two are such great friends, I figured you wouldn't mind picking up her slack. Dishes and silverware Peyton."

"But Snow, the Miller party is due in today, they're my best paying regulars and I need all the money I can..." I was quickly cut off.

"Darius can take care of any guests that come through. You have other things to be focused on. Miss Everdeen can assist you if she decides to come in to work today. Now, stop wasting my time."

I stormed off to the kitchen before he could turn around.

Snow is such a prick. He knows damn well that today is Darius' day for dishes. He's only giving me crap because I'm friends with Katniss, he hates her apparently. I don't know what happened between those two before I moved here to Atlanta, but the tension between them is intense. No one has had the heart to ask. Maybe he can't stand her because she calls him by his first name whenever she's pissed, everyone knows that's a big no-no.

"Well, I guess these are all yours." Darius said handing me a container of plates.

"I'll be right back with some glasses. By the way, thanks for hooking me up with that table; daddy needs some new Jordans."

I rolled my eyes as he walked away.

He came back moments later and managed drop three of the glass cups before shuffling away from the area. Of course Snow was conveniently doing his rounds at the same exact time and found me at the scene of the crime.

"Miss Sawyer, why am I not surprised? Those will docked from your pay, I'm sure you already new that." He smiled with his lips, but his eyes said otherwise.

I said nothing.

I was elbows deep in suds when Katniss came in, a solid thirty minutes late for her shift.

"What are you doing doofus? I just walked by the Miller party and they're looking for you. Apparently Darius is terrible." She was frowning.

"What am I doing? I could scream right now! I'm taking punches for you, yet again." I was yelling now.

"Woah there Duckie. Your emotions are making my head spin. Chill out Blondie, I know Snow can be..." I didn't let her finish.

"No. You know what, I'm sick of this. I was going to finish out the week, but why should I? I'm not appreciated here and I don't need to tolerate his crap anymore." I stormed out of the kitchen and went off to find Snow.

The anger I felt in the kitchen had quickly been replaced with anxiety once I reached his office. Why was I so nervous?

"Uhhh, Snow, do you have a few minutes to talk?" I was being too polite.

"I have nothing but time, you on the otherhand, should utilize yours wisely."

Pompous ass.

"Ifoundanotherjob!" I blurted out spastically.

He laughed.

The anger was back.

"You know, I work my ass off here. No offense to anyone, but I am your best employee, yet you treat me like trash. I don't deserve this. I'm going home now and I'm not coming back." I turned around to leave.

"I'm intrigued by your spirit Miss Sawyer, but you must give a two weeks notice."

"No, I'm DONE!"

"Fine. Go, but I'll be witholding your wages from the current pay period. You don't want to hold up to your obligations, I see no reason to oblige to mine." He said coldly.

Katniss had been listening outside of the door.

"Oh that's such bullshit Coriolanus. That's bullshit and you know it! You can't keep her money that she earned!" Katniss was pratically screaming which caused almost all of the dining guests to turn our way.

"Did you mother ever teach you any respect little girl? Is that how you talk to your boss?"

"You're an ass." Katniss was pissed.

Snow was smiling.

"Why don't we make this easier on everyone? You both are terminated, effective immediately. And no Miss Everdeen, you will not be able to collect unemployment on account of..."

"Fuck off grandpa." She stormed the door, I followed.

The ride home seemed extremely long today.

"What are we going to do about rent?" I was panicking.

"It's a good thing you just got that big girl job huh?"

I was gazing off into nowhere.

"Peyton, I really think you should bang Potter."


	3. WERK

Monday came pretty quickly despite the all the anticipation leading up to it.

"Arriving in NYC first thing tomorrow...small radio tour...first show at 8 PM...food..." Tom Riddle went on and on about everything and nothing at the same time.

I daydreamed my way through most of the tour briefing.

"Peyton...Peyton are you listening to me?" Harry was talking, but all I could focus on was, well, everything about him besides what he was saying. I could hear his voice melting over me...

No, I wasn't listening.

"Uhmm, what?" I stammered, eyes wide as sugar plums.

"I said don't forget to call in our order to the venue tonight. We played there last year and their caterer is shit. I'm in the mood for fish and chips and I know bloody well that they don't serve that."

"Got it."

I could feel Ron staring at me as I stared at Harry. God he was gross.

"Here's everything you'll need for your arrival tomorrow Peyton. I look forward to having you on this tour with us." Tom handed me a manila envelope.

This manila envelope held my future: The tour itenary, my plane ticket and hotel information for New York which will open the gates to the tour. AH.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks Katniss."

"Dude, you should be excited, but you look like you want to die. What's your deal?"

"Flying terrifies me."

"There's an app for that."

"Huh?"

It turns out that there was no app, but there was plenty of alcohol that Katniss practically shoved down my throat.

She dropped me off at the airport hours later- I was still drunk and overtly tired. I guess her "app" worked because by the time I got to my seat, we had magically arrived in NYC.

I slept through the entire flight without realizing that I passed out.

OK New York is obviously working on its own sliding scale of class because the Doubletree here is more like the Quadruple tree compared to hotels back home. There's a jacuzzi in my room. MY room.

I tossed all my belongings aside as I flew right by the free minibar and the extremely cozy looking king sized bed to fill up the jacuzzi. They even gave me a variety of scented bubbles to choose from. Nothing else matters right now.

Twenty minutes into my Chastising Cherry bubble soak, I received a phone call.

"I hope you're not getting too comfortable Sawyer, you've got work to do." I could hear Harry smirking through the phone.

"How can I be of service to you Potter?" Christ, did I say that out loud?

"You can start by meeting us in the lobby fifteen minutes from now. I'll think of something else for later. Cheers." He hung up the phone too abruptly for me to reply.

Wait, what?

"Peyton! Over here!" Ron was waving his arms fanatically from across the lobby.

"I want you to meet our good pal Muscles, the best bodyguard around." Ron slapped the rather large man on his bicep. OK, this dude is huge. I'm pretty sure he's capable of breaking my whole body with his pinky.

"Hello Peyton, it's very nice to meet you. Please do not listen to this little man. My name is Dimitri Belikov, you can call me Dimitri, not Muscles. " He said coolly.

I'm having a pretty difficult time placing this guys accent.

"And I'm Effie. I would love to call myself the "well, respected publicist", but I think "kind of respected publicist" is a better term." She said extending her hand out for a shake.

Hermione scoffed. Maybe Effie's high pitched voice was annoying her too.

"Now that you've been formally introduced to everyone, let's get to it." Tom said whilst seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"I haven't gotten a chance to print out the updated itinerary for today, I got uh, distracted." I said while staring down at my feet.

"No worries Miss Sawyer. Your schedule is actually clear until this evening, but someone here has made a special request for you to accompany us throughout every portion of this little shin dig."

He looked towards Harry, who looked towards Ron, all three looked at Hermione who in return rolled her eyes loudly before she stormed off.

I guess it wasn't her request.

"Where is she even going, our carriage will be here in like five minutes." Ron bleated.

"Carriage?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ron has a thing for horses, so we ride them around, kind of." Harry was laughing.

"In the middle of New York City?"

"People respect us, they get out of the way. We're pretty well known here."

And by "known" Harry meant that there were large signs on each side of carriage that read "HPB is in Here, Running Late, Bugger Off."

"Goooooood morning everybody, thanks for tuning in to the Betty White Basement Show. This is Grand Slam Sam filling in for Betty White today, she's off doing whatever it is old people do in their spare time, probably playing strip Bingo. Anyway, I've got a few special guests with me today. If you live here, you'll notice that traffic is a little off today, that's because THE HPB IS IN THE BUILDING! Come on in guys!" The radio DJ was now screaming. So was everyone else in the room.

Harry walked in first with an all too familiar smug look on his face as if this type of attention was what he expected during every breathing moment. Hermione appeared as though she had just woken up and could care less about being here. Ron was just, Ron.

"Hey." Was all Harry said, and really was all that needed to be said, into the microphone with a knowing look on his face.

Everyone was swooning.

"Welcome back guys. We are so excited to have you here. It means a lot to the fans that you're kicking off the Back to Hogwarts Tour right here in the city. So what do you have in store for the world this time around?"

Ron looked like he was ready to explode with excitement, but Harry cut him off before he got the chance to speak.

"Everything's new, but it's still the same. I love it, you'll love it. We'll love each other." Harry stared at me as his last four words spilled out of his mouth.

"EEp! That's my boy! Being vague is never in vain as long as the mystery sells!" Effie whispered to me rather loudly while gripping my forearm excitedly.

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about. I don't think he does either. We'll be playing a bunch of songs off the new record as well as some of the older, popular stuff."

Everyone was staring at Hermione. I don't think anyone expected her to speak.

"Oh and there'll be some flashly lights and floaty things." Hermione cracked a smile for the first time in my presence.

We charioted around the city until we ran out of daylight doing interviews and appearances. My first day on the job and I already feel like I've been swept into this new life that I'm not quite prepared for. The show starts in two hours and I'm just about ready to shit here...


	4. Time

"Wait, what was that?" I was practically screaming into the phone.

"I said our delivery team is done for the evening. You have to come pick your order up, 20 minutes thank you." Click.

"Shit!" I yelled out loud, cursing innocent bystanders.

I really don't want to miss soundcheck, but I refuse to screw up my first real day on the job.

It took me 30 seconds to find the crew.

"Guys, I'm running out to grab the food, don't worry, I'll make sure to double check the orders!" I was practically sprinting towards the carriage waiting in the alleyway.

"Don't forget my tea!" Hermione yelled after me.

Twenty minutes later and I'm standing in the middle of the street trying to hail a cab.

The fricken horse tripped into a pothole and the driver left me to go tend to his mare.

Why haven't any cabs stopped for me?

BOOM!

The darkened sky begins to speak and I race underground to catch the train before the rain starts to pour.

The rain had subsided by the time I resurfaced above ground, but the loss of the sun left a slight chill in the air.

"Thank God I'm always wearing this leather jacket." I whispered out loud to myself.

Retrieving the food from the restaurant surprisingly went on without incident and I somehow managed to make it back to the venue before showtime.

With my limbs intact, the food in hand and tea...

"SHIT!"

Now I'm running.

My sprint turned into a halt as one of the security guards I didn't recognize blocked me from getting to the band area.

"Listen...sir...I really don't have time for this. I work for the band, seriously I do. Just look at my freakin outfit. I have to drop this food off and go get some tea or Hermione will literally..."

"Get your skinny ass away from my area." The guard cut me off with no regard to anything being said.

"You don't understand..." I was pouting.

"No, _you_ don't understand. I would have no problem shoving you out of here chickie." He was practically snarling.

"Cato, can you please explain to me why you see it fit to harass a member of our team?" Dimitri barked at him after practically materializing out of thin air.

How does he do it?

"I've never seen her before boss, I'm sorry, I thought..."

"No, the problem is that you don't think quite enough. She's with us. Now run along."

The Cato guy stormed off quickly, but managed to find time to give me thee dirtiest look in before disappearing around a corner.

"Ummm, hi." Of course I had nothing to say.

"Peyton, I can take this for you, please, go get Hermione's tea, if you don't, we all suffer." He smiled as he grabbed the bags from my arms.

"Thank God for you Dimitri!" I yelled whilst sprinting, once again.

I remembered seeing a Starbucks a few blocks away from the venue, so I set off in that direction.

Apparently the universe is not on my side tonight.

"I'm sorry ma'am, our tea machine is down."

"Machine? Isn't it just hot water and a tea bag?" I guffawed.

"Well, we just sold the last one to the guy standing behind you."

I turned around and was instantly sucked into hazel eyes.

Before I could speak, he spoke.

"I really want to talk to you, but I have somewhere to be..." He looked at his watch.

"...like 5 minutes ago. I'll see you around, hopefully. Oh and here, take this tea." He walked away with a smile on his face.

Before I could stay, he left.

Of course, I missed the opening act, and the opening act's opening act trying to find Hermione.

It only took 40 minutes for _her_ to find _me_.

"Starbucks? Really?" Hermione was burning holes into my head with her eyes.

"It's organic?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Muggle." Hermione said under her breath before she turned to walk away.

"What?" I yelled back in confusion.


	5. Bonding, Kinda

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We've been bopping around the east coast of the U.S. for over a week now. The Harry Potter Band has played a fantastically rad show every night that we've been on tour. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I expected to see some semblance of monotony after already watching five shows back to back, but HPB is full of tricks. They manage to make every show special to the city they're in without a dull moment to spare. The only routine to be expected involves Harry ripping off his shirt right before smashing a guitar. I've been to five shows, he's been through five guitars. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As promised, there has been plenty of smoke and many flashing lights. Glitter and inflatable wands are often thrown into the crowd and at least once or twice a show, owls are released to fly around the stadium. I don't really get it, but the crowd always goes wild. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Harry is fantastic and sexy on stage which of course is to be expected. The screams of the ladies and gents in the crowd often drown out his voice, but it's nothing short of exhilarating. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Surprisingly enough, Hermione has quite the stage presence. She always keeps at least five pairs of drumsticks on stage that she intermittently tosses into the crowd; they love it. She even smiles. Not a lot, but it happens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ron mostly focuses on his bass and curses to himself, but there always seems to be a pocket of Ron fanatics in the front of the crowd cheering him on and encouraging him to play with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. It's a little weird./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I don't think many people pay attention to the band's traveling rhythm guitarist or pianist, but they seem to be into what they're doing every night so it's a win for them. The whole band meshes together so well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The mania doesn't end when the show stops. Somehow, the power of the fangirls intensifies once the band leaves the stage. Dimitri and the security team work hardest to keep fans from running towards backstage and trying to claw their way onto the tour bus post show. On night three's stop in Philadelphia, four girls tied their bras together to use as a rope to try to propel themselves on top of the bus. I watched them do it, I could have stopped them, but I wouldn't have believed that was possible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In between traveling and performing, the band has been attending meetings, going to interviews and recording on the road. It amazes me that they're able to party just as hard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We arrived back in NYC earlier in the day for press and preparation for headlining tomorrow's festival in Brooklyn. Tom gave the band the night off and they were definitely enjoying themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We were in some trendy, high end night club in Manhattan. It cost $300 just to walk in the door and I'm pretty sure I saw at least one Olsen twin dancing on one of the bars. The club is dark and I haven't heard a single guitar riff in any of the music that has been playing. What I wouldn't give to listen to The Cure right now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'd been nursing my beer alone at the upstairs bar when Harry appeared from behind me with a boyish smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you having a good time Sawyer?" He asked while signaling down the bartender. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I guess. This place really isn't my vibe, but I'm definitely being entertained." I said with a smile on my face as I pointed towards Ron who was shaking his groove thang on the dance floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh my God. Is he twerking? Bloody hell." He said with a look of disgust as he raised a shot glass to his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Would you like a shot?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A world of no! Liquor gets me into way too much trouble. I'll just stick to my beer, thanks." I shuddered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're adorable Sawyer." Harry said smugly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I tried to hide the blush that had arisen on my face as he fought to gaze into my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We shared a few moments of laughter over Ron's ridiculous dance moves when a slender, skankalicious blonde came up behind him and whispered into his ear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sipped on my beer and threw my eyes around the room as he flirted and chatted her up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll see you later Peyton." He said just before disappearing into the dank of the night club. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I laughed without a trace of humor and focused my attention back to Ron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I honestly thought that Ron would be the problem child when it came to partying, but NOPE.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uhh, Hermione, I think we should get you to your room." I said winded while I struggled to drag her dead weight towards the exit of the club./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're totally not my type Muggle." She managed to spit out right before her vomit hit the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's not what I meant and ewww..." I whispered while I tried to figure out how to hold her hair back from the furthest distance possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I managed to get her out of the club before we would be escorted by security. I didn't realize that band babysitter was part of my job description, but I have to admit, it is quite entertaining. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The limo ride was uneventful, but Hermione did manage to harass nearly everyone we walked by during our journey through the hotel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stupid haircut."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why is your shirt so LOUD?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Look at that impish man boy! He's holding that poor woman's hand while oogling your body. She's oblivious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She was bordering obnoxious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Getting into the room was just as fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Damnit Peyton, you're not doing it right. Give me the bloody key card!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't think that's the best..." I was cut off mid-sentence by her yanking the room key out of my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We were still fighting to get in a minute later. I thought it would be best to let her sort this one out on her own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stupid red light. What do I need to do to get you turn green? What do you want, a fucking Horcrux?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After fighting with the door for another two minutes, I got right to nursing her into a manageable drunken state. The first bottle of water I offered her was thrown at me, but she accepted the second when I shoved aspirin her way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I really don't want to look at your faces right now." She snarled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Faces?" I pouted, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes Peyton, you have two of them and they are agitating me to hell. Turn the light off!" She screamed at me before throwing the blanket over her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There were at least a dozen more curses and insults thrown my way, but I started to ignore her after she called me a "skinny, emo priss", whatever that meant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I made sure she had fallen asleep before I climbed into the bed. There was no way I was sleeping on the floor after the ridiculousness of tonight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fuck the patriarchy!" She yelled out in her sleep as she yanked the covers away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uh, yea, goodnight Hermione." I said, fighting back a giggle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I woke up before the sun and made my best attempt to sneak out of the room quietly. I tripped over Hermione's stupid fucking cat that was somehow allowed to come on tour with us. It hissed at me and I stuck my tongue out to the ginger devil in reply. I almost made it through the door when I heard Hermione stirring in the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Crookshanks you naughty brat, come here, come cuddle with mama." Hermione said, her voice was somehow laced with both agitation and love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry about last night Peyton..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Wait, is she apologizing to me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm normally a fucking titan when it comes to my spirits, I was just...whatever. Can you leave now? My head is pounding and your face is not helping." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There she is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uh, sure. Feel better, I'll see you in a bit." I said as I closed the door behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was nearly run over by a grinning blonde who was rushing through the hall. She didn't even say excuse me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good morning to you too." I whispered under my breath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry about that Sawyer, I told her to hustle on. I didn't want Tom to see any guests lingering about." Harry said coolly, sticking just his head out of his hotel room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry about last night too, I'm sure Hermione was a handful. Did you take care of her?" He asked with a guilty look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yea, I did. I don't think she enjoyed being around me much, but she seems to be okay now. She didn't ask for you guys, but I'm sure she would have been more comfortable around her friends. I guess you were busy though." I said trying to hide my disappointment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Look, I know I disappeared, but I left her in good hands yea? I'll see you at breakfast Sawyer." He said smugly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Against my better judgement, I flirted with Harry as we ate our bagels with creamed cheese and lox. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ron was gurgling his orange juice, Hermione was attempting to beat her record for number of eye rolls per minute and Tom was on his Blackberry. I didn't know that people still had Blackberrys. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Peyton will you run to Starbuck's and get me another one of those frothy teas?" Hermione mumbled without looking away from her food. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh and grab me a scone!" Ron jumped in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure, I'll go now. Tom, Harry, do you need anything?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm all set." Tom said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Would you like me to come with you?" Harry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hermione coughed loudly just as I was going to say yes. We made eye contact and I got the message that she was trying to tell me something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, that's okay. I'll be back soon." I said, rushing out of our private area. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just as I expected, the line in Starbuck's was infinitely long. I grabbed a biscotti to munch on while I waited to order. Yea, I was being one of those people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I knew I'd see you again." Said a voice from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I turned around and got absorbed into vaguely familiar hazel eyes once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey." Hey? Really Peyton? Is that all I could say?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're kind of beautiful and once again, I'm kind of in a rush. I didn't get your name the other day." He said, holding my gaze with intensity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's Peyton." I said shyly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Peyton, hmmm. Peyton, have hot chocolate with me tomorrow." He cooed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Tomorrow?" I said nervously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Tomorrow. I'm John by the way, I'll see you in the morning." He smiled before walking out of the store. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
